


doctor of my heart

by seungularity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but he admitted in the end, cardiologist seungmin, dermatologist minho, i don't know what to tag, just 2min being fluffy boyfriends, minho asked seungmin for a dinner, nurse felix, pediatrician jisung, seungmin is in denial, their dinner date kinda get ruined lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungularity/pseuds/seungularity
Summary: seungmin and minho had been pining for a long time and one time the older asked if they could go on a dinner, seungmin said yes and concluded that it is a dinner date
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	doctor of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i have no in depth knowledge about medicine and stuffs like that so i clearly based the terms used in what i could find on the internet.

the loud voice of nurse jamie currently speaking on the intercom as she repeatedly says, _"paging doctor kim seungmin from cardiothoracic ward. i repeat, paging doctor kim seungmin from cardiothoracic ward, we need you here on the information desk right now."_ startled the young doctor who is currently eating his lunch, or was it still lunch beacuse his wristwatch says it's past three in the afternoon now.

"i'm not expecting any visitors today though..." he said and munch the last bite of his blueberry shortcake his friend and also a residing and attending physician in pediatric ward, jisung, who got it from the nearest cafe they both love to go when they have a free time which rarely happens.

jisung looked at him and shrugged his shoulders before standing up and grabbed his hand. "let's go and find who he was."

the younger looked at his friend and eyes him suspiciously.

"what?"

"how do you even know that the person is a he? did you just assume their gender?" seungmin asked and adjusted his the falling glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"well, kinda obvious if you ask me." he started. "you're not expecting anyone today so this is probably your pretty loverboy _again_." jisung teased him and even nudged his side. 

seungmin rolled his eyes at the word. _loverboy_. there's only one person who came out of his mind when he heard that rather cheesy and annoying nickname.

_lee minho._

lee _fucking pretty_ minho, from the beauty department. a dermatologist and someone who is subspecializing in cosmetic dermatology.

actually, seungmin doesn't consider the man his _loverboy_. it's just a nickname his friends including jisung would call the annoying man if they wanted to tease the already grumpy younger doctor.

but minho sure does act like he is _seungmin's loverboy_. the said man would always go and page seungmin, which greatly annoys the latter as he doesn't like to hear his name on the intercom, whenever he got free time and sometimes even go to their quarters just to visit seungmin and will offer him food. but seungmin being the denial bitch he is, would always decline or shove the poor man away but that didn't stop nor discouraged minho and it became his _fuel_ to continue _pursuing_ the younger.

thirty minutes walk from the hospital's cafeteria and they finally reached the nurse station. there stood a man only few inches taller than seungmin, back facing them.

"why did you tagged along _again_?" seungmin ask to the man beside him who only nudged him again and snickered a laugh.

the younger doctor mentally faceplamed his face and still decided to approach the standing man.

"what do you want again?" he asked which cause the man, minho, to jump on his place.

"fuck you scared me!" minho exclaimed while rubbing his right hand on his chest trying to calm down the fast beating of his heart.

_curse you, pup!_

seungmin repeated his question again. unbothered that he almost killed someone. if minho seriously have a heart failure, who knows what could've have happened to the man but that's beside the point and _seungmin doesn't care._

"is there any reason for me to see you?" the older asked and wore a smirk on his face.

he scrunched his nose and tried to hide the rising his heat on his cheeks. "i'm busy, _doctor lee._ state what you want, you're just wasting my time."

doctor lee smiled at the sight of seungmin being on his bitchy mode towards the him again and that was one of the hundred thins he likes about the younger. he couldn't help but to awe on how cute seungmin is even though he is red and fuming mad.

"someone said that you already finished your rotations and is ready to go though..." 

the younger became suspicious at the word _'someone'_ and suddenly, jisung that was once beside him is now tracking his steps backwards. he looked at the escaping doctor and the latter let out a nervous laugh.

jisung stopped on his step and smiled, _awkwardly_... "i forgot i have something to check on the pedia ward, min. jisung is out to blast now!" he said before frantically dragging his feet away from seungmin's grip radius. who knows what will happen to him if seungmin will take a hold of him. he might be hospitalized and won't perform surgeries anymore and that is the last thing jisung would want.

the younger doctor just shook his head and returned his gaze to the other doctor who was still standing infront of him wearing his usual _beautiful smile._

"by that someone, you meant jisung right?" he asked or more like a statement as he was sure about it and he wasn't demanding any other answers like what questions do but instead, he was asking for minho to agree since it is already stated as a fact. minho just nodded at him, his sincere smile was now replaced by an awkward one.

he held his left hand and scratched his nape trying to ease his nervousness he usually feels whenever minho is somewhat in close distance with the younger doctor. 

"anyways, why did you called me for?" _again..._ "this better be important for you to call me through intercom." _i'm gonna kill you if this is one of your weird antics again._

minho grew stiffer and made his posture and face become serious although he wasn't sure if he did looked serious or he would just ended up looking like a grownup man with an ongoing constipation. 

"i just wanna invite you for a dinner if you're cool with it." the older doctor sounded hesitant on the last part but still pull it through.

"oh..." seungmin looked at him bewildered before answering, "okay."

the older male still on the verge of his mental breakdown of his _what ifs_ that he didn't even processed that his long time doctor crush had finally accepted his offer for a _dinner date._ well, it's just basically a dinner for seungmin but for the older, it isn't. he counted it as a date, perhaps, gonna be their first one and hoping it wouldn'tbe the last.

"okay. i knew you wouldn't accept —"

seungmin cutted him off. "doctor lee, i said _okay_ okay."

"okay..." the older man still looks so lost that his eyes grew big when he realized what is happening. "are you serious? it's early for april fools since we are still in november?"

he let out a chuckle enough for minho to hear and proceeded on walking away, letting out a playful shrug from his shoulders which made the older whine but still follows him anyways.

"doctor kim..." minho whined. "you said okay but why are running away again?" he said when he finally caught up to the younger.

seungmin looked at usual whiny-looking minho beside him and hid his rising blush to his cheeks. 

"if you wanna go first and leave your date here while he is trying to get his thing then it's okay." seungmin said, imitating the way minho talks using the third person's point of view. "it's completely okay!" he added.

minho smiled when he heard that particular term seungmin used.

"so you consider _our dinner_ as a _date_?"

that statement caught seungmin off guard that made him stop and steal a glance at the teasing older, mentally punching his face to wear off that smug smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

"it's not a _date_."

minho smirked. "but you called yourself my date earlier."

"i did not!"

"okay, if that's what you tell—"

"i did not say anything like that dr. lee, take it or suffer peasant" said by the younger, clearly losing his temper again.

minho clearly enjoyed teasing the other male to his heart but he knows what he should do right now is to shut up or he will lose that _date_ he earned from months of bothering the ever so busy, kim seungmin. he silently, well not a total silence since he giggles every now and then, follows seungmin on his way to their quarters.

seungmin greeted the doctors who were inside their room. their quarters are busy as hell that some were seen in their long table, eating and chatting, the others are busy writing while reading a thick ass book infront of them. 

"you should sit here first, i'm just gonna head to the locker room and grab my things." seungmin told him and before he could even answer the guy, he was already out of sight.

minho sighed and went to where seungmin's bed was and sat on it.

of course he knew where it was. it's not like it is his first time coming here. the other doctors living here were already familiar of minho and even his feelings for their younger colleague. there's a mixed reactions he got when he first publicly shown his affection towards the younger doctor. some gave him, not just him but he noticed how they also eyes and avoided seungmin as if he is some plaque. 

minho learned to throw away the negatuve vibes on him and focus on what is on the good side. which means that seeing his friends gaving their support and encouraging him to pursue seungmin is what he needed to continue. well aside from the mentioned boy who is definitely the sole reason minho was doing this.

the blankets were neatly folded and placed on top of his one pillow. their whole quarter was spacious compared to the ones dermatologists had, but then, who are them to compare when they rarely visit them because they all have their own offices? definitely not minho.

six bunk beds were placed on both side facing each other. there's a long white table where some were studying their medical cases with a pile of thick medicine books laid above. a bookshelf was on the right corner, completely stacked with a lot more medicine books. they also have their own bathroom and a somewhat walk-in locker room where they keep their essentials.

on the other hand, seungmin was corned by jisung and his nurse boyfriend, felix who also works here at the hospital. they, jisung mainly, gave him a knowing look and the way both of their eyebrows lifted were awkward and made seungmin cringed.

"what happened to that _he isn't my loverboy, stop pushing it_ monologue of yours, min?" jisung questioned teasingly.

seungmin rolled his eyes and glared at the two, not sparing a word to answer and just went to his locker and placed his robe and stethoscope.

but that didn't seemed to stop jisung and felix from their teasing. 

"just say you like him, babe. we approved him as our bestfriend-in-law." felix giggled and gave jisung a high five. 

"what the fuck is bestfriend-in-law? does that word even exists?"

the pediatrician smirked. "yes it does! in our dumb vocabulary, min." he said proudly and even laughed together with felix.

_at this point of their dumbness, i seriously don't know how they passed uni._

jisung cleared his throat and spoke, "back to our question, are you two already winging it?" 

"no. definitely not!" (quick note : this is a reference from my fave 2min au on ao3. the title is what seungmin answered hehe <3)

"then why are you with him now?" peeking through the slight opening of the door, felix furrowed his brows. "he is even sitting on your bed and that's like putting yourself in a death note."

"i like him, that's why." seungmin answered seriously that it was hard to interpret whether he is serious about liking minho or he is serious because he like to kill minho (for sitting on his bed).

both jisung and felix looked at each other with wide eyes before turning their gaze to seungmin again, still with wide eyes, before speaking at the same time.

"deadass?" they asked. 

the young cardiologist nodded before walking to the door, "yeah, deadass."

and if he heard the _yeah_ and _finally_ coming from his two friends inside before leaving the locker room, he ignored it and went to where minho was.

"you never learn haven't you?" 

minho jumped from his seat and looked at the male standing infront of him, arms crossed and an irritated look was eveident on his beautiful face. he mentally cursed himself for forgetting how much it irritates seungmin when someone sits on his bed.

"i'm sorry?" he apologized in a small tone. "i guess?"

"you guess?" seungmin huffed. "let's go!"

"hey wait!" the older half-shouted, not wanting to disturb the other doctors, when seungmin left him and started walking away. he didn't even steal a glance at the poor dermatologist and focused himself on his ohone to text his friends. 

so when minho finally catched up with seungmin, he immediately slids his fingers to the other. the older was expecting to be rejected again but instead, seungmin's fingers intertwined their hands in which caused minho to blush furiously.

"seungmin, you're a cardiologist right? a doctor of the heart?" minho suddenly asked when they were halfway through the hallway.

the younger looked at him with knitted brows. "yes and if you're gonna pull a lame pickup line right here, i'm leaving you."

minho does anyway, but the difference is that, seungmin didn't leave nor the redness on his face and that what makes minho happy through his day.

he was about to open up another topic or crack another joke when he got cutted out by seungmin retrieving his hand to grab his ringing phone out of his pocket.

"hello?" the younger greeted. he didn't hear anything that the caller replied but after a minute, when the person on the other line was done talking, seungmin put his phone on loudspeaker. enough for the both of them to hear what the person on the other was saying.

the voice of nurse jamie blasting from the intercom can be heard through the phone. and minho's face drop on what he heard.

_"code blue, code blue! the emergency room is in need of doctors right now. a severe car crash happened four miles away from here involving eight cars and a bus. the ambulances are now heading to the scene and surgeons are needed to be on stand by. there were a total of 45 confirmed patient to be headed straight in the operating room. i repeat—"_

seungmin looked at him with disappointed eyes. 

"i guess we should postpone our date for today?" the older asked hesitantly, hope was still evident on his voice but he knows that seungmin already made his decision. 

it wouldn't hurt to atleast hope. maybe, just maybe he would choose our dinner but he knew more than anybody else that saving people's lives this instant is what matters the most in seungmin, and minho doesn't want to interfere with it even if it means that getting his heart broke. because they arr just starting (well, to minho) but seungmin clearly pointed out his top priorities and minho isn't one of them.

"i'm sorry... but my hand is currently needed there." the younger doctor dropped his head and his voice was lower.

minho lifted his chin to meet up with his eyes. "it's okay, baby. we have a job to do and romance can wait for it's time. i'll wait for you."

"but it would be late when we can finish. not sure if we can finish treating them up until today..."

"no, it's okay."

seungmin let out a deep sigh. "then i guess this is also the right time to tell you to stop courting me." he said, nervously. 

"no... seungmin..." minho called. 

"let me finish first, okay?" the younger smiled at minho's dumbfounded face. "i will put you to stop to tell you that my answer is _yes_."

"oh fuck no!"

he laughed at his reaction and grab a hold of minho's face before smashing his lips for a quick but a kiss full of love and adoration before sprinting away to their quarters and took his coat and along with his stethoscope. but before he can be finally out of minho's sight, he stopped and wave at the still shocked minho and shouted an I LOVE YOU and sends a finger heart.

yeah, minho was whipped and he thinks he need to see an actual cardiologist aside from seungmin to check if his heart is fine, cause it has been beating so fast he can feel his ribcage ripping out.

later that night, or was it already morning, when seungmin finished his two operations that lasted for seven hours, he saw minho sleeping in an awkward position on one of the seats outside the emergency room.

seungmin cringe and smiled at the sight. he slightly tapped his boyfriend and whispered at his ears.

_his boyfriend_ , it's still strange and foreign on seungmin's tongue to address minho that after months of denying his feelings for the older.

minho was fast to open his eyes and search for seungmin's face and letting out a big smile when he saw the younger.

they decided to postpone their date and seungmin told minho that they could just drive to seungmin's apartment and spend the rest of their night there. in which the older fastly agreed and gets excited by his boyfriend's suggestion.

"i love you," minho whispered and kissed seungmin's temple. they are now cuddled in seungmin's bed, fresh from the shower and getting ready to get their rest.

sleepy seungmin smiled and snuggled himself closer at minho's neck, pecking it with a small kiss. "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like it.


End file.
